


All that glitters (is not gold)

by secretlywholocked



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywholocked/pseuds/secretlywholocked
Summary: Royalty AU





	1. You're just too good to be true (can't take my eyes off of you)

Serena, will you please find a suitable dress for the ball. There will be some well matched suitors for you there to meet, and i will not have you turning up dressed in the usual drab outfits you wear. It is about time you grew up and found yourself a husband to settle down with and have children with. You’re the heir to the throne for heaven’s sake!”

  
Serena listened to her mother’s rant while they were having breakfast in relative silence. She had learnt by now that disagreeing with her only made things worse. “Yes mother” she replied, “i’ll go out today and find something… suitable” she lingered over the last word. She had heard her mother go on about finding a husband too many times to count, however how does the future heir to the throne find a suitable husband when she doesn’t seem to like any of the males she meets.

  
Serena finished breakfast rather quickly, hardly eating anything. She just wanted to escape her mother’s constant criticisms. She asked her maid to fetch her coat and she went out to find herself a dress that her mother may find appropriate.

  
Serenas driver pulls up to the royal tailors, she gets out, looks around at all the other stores in the street, with all the ordinary people just going about their days. What she wouldnt give to be one of them. To not have to worry about what the world thought of how she dressed, or how she walked, or who she dated. She sighed and entered the store. Serena had been to the store many times before, and as such she knew all the staff that worked there. Today, however, there was someone new. A beautiful, tall blonde woman. She had never seen her there before, and wondered when she started working there. Serena couldn’t stop staring at her. She had butterflies in her stomach. Serenas eyes traveled up and down the blonde womans body. She had a nice figure. Curves in all the right places, she thought. The blonde turned to look at Serena, and was shocked to see it was the princess. She curtsied low and knocked over the glasses stand as she did so.

  
“Sorry ma’am” she said, rather flustered, “i’m so terribly sorry” she repeated as she scrambled to pick the stand and items off the ground. Serena bent down to help her pick the fallen objects from the ground.

  
“It is quite okay. Here, let me help you, er…” she paused not knowing her name. She looked at the woman questioningly.

  
“Berenice. It is my first day today ma’am.” She responded.

  
“Nice to meet you Berenice. I am Serena.”

  
“I know who you are ma’am. You do not need to help me your highness. I am truly sorry”

  
“I want to help” she replied, as she reached for a tiara at the same time as the other woman. Their hands lingered touching each other over the shimmering item, and they locked eyes. Serena felt a tug in her heart as the stared into each other’s eyes. She really was the “most beautiful woman i’ve ever seen”

She gasped in horror. She had said the last part out loud, and by the look on Berenice’s face she definitely heard her.


	2. Chapter 2 - No-one could look as good as you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait for the update. I hope you like it. Chapter Title from Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison

They stayed there, both crouched low, their fingers touching, looking into each other’s eyes. Serena couldn’t believe what she had said. Berenice broke the eye contact first and with a slight cough, jolting Serena back to her senses as they both stood up. Berenice, although blushing, had the good grace not to say anything about what she had heard, avoiding making eye contact with the Princess.

“Please, ma’am, allow me to fetch Miss Jemima for you.” Berenice said as she swiftly curtsied and turned from the princess. Serena took the opportunity to watch Berenice as she walked away, hypnotised by the swaying of the other woman’s hips. As soon as Berenice was out of view Serena started to look around the store, having forgotten for a minute, thanks to Berenice, what she had come to the store for. She was alone again, figuring out it was best to start finding a dress for the ball.

As Serena picked out a particularly frilly black dress that she knew her mother would approve of, Miss Jemima entered the room. “Your highness” she said with a bow “We were not aware we would be honoured with your visit to the store today. How may we be of assistance, Ma’am?”

“Mother is throwing another one of her balls and I require a gown that she will approve of” Serena said while grimacing at the dress.

“Of course, your highness. I see you have chosen one already. Would you like to try it on or keep looking?”

“I shall try it on. It may not be what I like, however if it will keep mother from her constant barrage of insults then I shall wear It.” and with that Serena moved to the back of the store to the dressing room to try the dress on. Her eyes roamed the room in search for Berenice as she walked the store, finally Serena spotted Berenice near the dressing room. She wanted to talk to her more, but wasn’t quite sure what to say, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, standing outside the dressing room Serena knew she needed to do something. “Berenice?” she called her, without really knowing she had said it. The blonde turned and curtsied at the Princess “Would you mind coming to assist me please. I fear this may be a two person job” she gestured at the dress hanging in the biggest room, her heart pounding in her chest so hard she feared that it may burst through.

“Certainly Ma’am” Berenice said, still avoiding eye contact. She allowed the princess to lead the way into the dressing room, and closed the door behind them leaving them totally alone. Berenice kept her eyes downwards as the princess began to undress. The blonde woman began to move towards the dress taking it off its hanger trying to ignore the noise the princess’ clothes made as they fell to the floor. Serena could hear her heart beating in her ears, keeping her eyes in the mirror, watching Berenice walking, with her eyes still fixed on the floor. A light blush began to appear on the princess’ cheeks as she caught Berenice’s eyes looking discretely on the mirror when she thought Serena couldn’t see her. The blonde woman’s gaze made her slightly self-conscious, she was never an insecure person, always felt proud of the soft and fine curves of her body, but Berenice’s deep brown eyes made her nervous, wishing and praying to whoever was listening that the tall blond would find her attractive. Berenice's nimble fingers made light work of the dresses fastenings, and Serena couldn’t help but sigh softly as she felt the blonde's fingers ghosting over her skin as she fastened the dress.

“How do i look?” Serena asked Berenice. Berenice looked the princess up and down and painted on a false smile that Serena could see right through.

“You erm, it looks lo-”

“Hideous!” Serena interrupted, “I know.”

“I could always help you find something else if you wish Ma’am?”

Serena smiled at Berenice “oh no, that will not be necessary. As much as i despise the dress, mother will find it quite fitting.” They stood in silence for a minute, both looking into each others eyes until Berenice broke the spell again.

“Would you like me to help you undo the dress?” she asked. Serena spun around so that Berenice could unfasten it, and she saw Berenice’s eyes resume their downward stare.

“Mothers balls are really something to behold” Serena said softly, trying to make conversation “acrobats and music and the most delicious foods from all over the world. They would be really fun if it wasn’t for the people!” Berenice let a low giggle out at that. Serena grinned, pleased with herself that she had made the blonde laugh.

“They sound fun, except for the people part. I have never been to a ball. I bet they go on all night.” Berenice said, talking down to the floor as Serena dressed herself.

“You should come to one of ours at the palace some time. You would really enjoy it, and at least i would have someone interesting to talk to!” Serena couldn't believe she had said that but was glad she did, as she could see a blush creeping into Berenice’s cheeks. The blonde didn’t know how to respond to that so she just smiled and said thanks as she opened the door of the dressing room for Serena and grabbed the dress to box up for the princess to take home with her. Miss Jemima was waiting at the till as the pair approached. Serena pulled out her card and paid for the dress while stealing glances at Berenice folding and boxing the dress up. She handed the box to Serena’s driver and curtsied again to the princess before disappearing again into the back of the store. Serena shouted a quick “Thank you” before she turned and left the store to return to the palace.


	3. Although i know it's strictly taboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Frank Sinatra Witchcraft
> 
> thanks to my girl Kari for beta-ing and helping me to keep writing.
> 
> please let me know how you feel about it, it helps me to keep writing!
> 
> i know this is a short one but the next chapter will make up for that!

Once back at the palace and in the safety of her room, Serena lay on her bed and began to think of Berenice. 

Her long slender legs; her shoulder length wavy blonde hair; her pert buttox; her slim waist; her breathtaking smile; her eyes shining like diamonds. Serena began to think about what her reactions to Berenice meant. She knew she had yet to meet a male that she was attracted to, but she had never thought she would find a woman that made her heart race so much she felt like it was going to explode!

What did this mean though? Serena was going to be queen, and with her father being as ill as he was, she feared it wouldn’t be too long till that happened. A queen can not rule with another queen by her side. It would never be allowed. No royal has ever had a relationship with someone of the same sex. She was aware that times were changing and that being LGBT was now more acceptable, but a queen being with a woman…. Serena sighs as she realises that it would never be permitted. Her attraction to Berenice doesn’t mean she can’t be friends with her though, does it? She pondered this for a moment before deciding that, no, it doesn't matter and she can at least be friends with Berenice. 

  
She gets up from the bed and stands in front of her full length mirror. Even if she could be with Berenice, what's to say that she wants to be with her, she thinks. She looks herself up and down. Her brunette hair was past her shoulders. She had always wanted to cut it all off but her mother would never allow it. According to her, “A future queen can not be seen walking around with a boys hair cut!” and no matter how much Serena argued that just because her hair would be short it doesn’t mean it's a boys haircut, it seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

Serena pulled her top in tight across her stomach and waist. She looks at her curves. She has always loved her curves, but that's another thing her mother always criticized her for. “You should spend more time in the gym and less on that damn computer thing!” Serena likes the way she looks, but her mother, well, her mother is never happy with anything about Serena. She sighs and turns away from the mirror. She should shower and get ready for the ball tonight, physically and mentally. 

She turns the shower on hot and undresses as she waits for the water to warm up. She stands under the faucet and lets the water wash over her. She stays there, doing nothing, for 10 minutes, just letting the water run over her, before she starts to wash her hair and body. Once out of the shower she dries her body and puts her underwear and dressing gown on before calling for one of her dressers to come and do her hair and makeup. She has always been useless at doing her own makeup and hair, and she doesn’t want her mother to have another thing to complain about, so figured it would be easier to just have someone else do it. 

Once her hair and makeup is done, she puts on her dress, remembering how Berenice’s fingers felt against her skin, and takes one last look at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and decided that she looks good enough to at least please her mother, and leaves her room for the ball. 


	4. You could wait for a lifetime To spend your days in the sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos.   
> Im still nervous people wont like my writing and its really comforting when i get things like that.   
> Sorry the chapter took so long to post.   
> I broke my ankle feeding the homeless 3 days after christmas and ended up in hospital needing surgery.   
> This is a long chapter to make up for it.   
> Thanks to my cherub for reading through it with me and helping me with the writing.   
> Chapter title from Oasis - Cigarettes and Alcohol  
> Please let me know what you think!

 

Serena had manages to spend the first hour of the ball hidden in the shadows watching everyone dancing and eating and talking. She had somehow managed to avoid her mother and was quite proud of that fact as she watched the fire jugglers performing, until a voice from behind her made her jump.    
“Where have you been hiding? It is not right for a princess to hide in the shadows!” she looked Serena up and down, “At least your dress is more suitable than usual! Come with me and meet some of your guests!”    
“It’s your ball Mother, they aren’t my guests.” Serena muttered, but her mother heard.   
“Don’t be so flippant!” she scolded, and grabbed her by the elbow to steer her towards some guests. 

“Prince Edward, i would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Serena”    
“Your Highness” he bowed to her. “A pleasure” He wasn’t very tall. About 5 foot 5 inches. Hairline receded quite a bit, so much so that he looked practically bald. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, and his voice was a slow drawl.   
“The pleasure is mine” Serene responded, not really meaning it. She saw Edward looking behind her, and turned to see what he was looking at. There were two tall slim blonde acrobats who were currently balancing on a large ball with one leg pointed straight up in the air.   
“Perhaps you two should have a dance?” The Queen suggested and gestured towards the dancefloor. Edward returned his attention to The Queen and Princess, smiled and nodded once to The Queen in acknowledgement. He took Serena by the arm and led her to the dancefloor. Serena put one hand on The Prince’s hip and the other on his shoulder as he placed one hand on her shoulder, and his other on her bum. Serena gritted her teeth as she reached round and grabbed his hand from her buttox and moved it to her waist. He was a fine dancer, but Serena couldn’t help but feel uneasy around him. He moved her around the dancefloor to the very upbeat waltz that was being played. She couldn’t help but wonder how Berenice would be to dance with. She pictured her and Berenice, in beautiful gowns, dancing around the ball room paying no attention to anything but each other and the music. She smiled at the thought, then remembered that it would never happen. She was going to be Queen. 

When the song ended, Serena didn’t want to dance with Edward and his grabby hands any more, so said “Would you mind if we went to get a drink? Im parched.”    
Edward linked her and walked with her towards one of the many waiters holding trays of various drinks. Champagne, wine, cider, whisky, ale, beer, amongst various soft drinks. Serena grabbed herself a glass of red and took a large gulp. Shiraz. It tasted wonderful. She knew she mustn't be rude to the prince, and turned to give him her full attention. She noticed however that he was not granting her the same privilege. Any time a woman passed by, Edward's eyes wandered over them. 

“So, Prince Edward, how are you finding the party?” She asked

“It’s quite the ball.” he responded “There are a lot of people here, many of whom i don’t think i have had the pleasure to meet” Edward's eyes danced over one of the waitresses as she walked by carrying a tray of hors de horderves. When she had moved out of his line of sight, he turned his attention back to Serena. “How are you enjoying the ball?” he asked.

“It’s good.” she smiled, “my mother sure knows how to throw a ball.”

“That she does, Your Highness” he replied, as his eyes traveled to one of Serena’s cousins who was dancing nearby. “How she manages to arrange all of these wonderful dancers and acrobats i will never know!”    
“She has her ways.” She replied. She was getting bored now.    
“The acrobats sure are flexible.” Edward remarked, a smirk on his face as his attention moved back to the two blonde acrobats who were now balancing on one hand, their legs spread apart at, what Serena thought must be, an uncomfortable angle. 

Serena had had enough of his company. She knew her mother wanted her to find a suitable match but Prince Edward and his wandering eyes were not it. She drained the glass of wine she had in her hand and made an excuse to leave him.    
“I just need to visit the powder room.” she said, turned and left. She didn’t actually need the bathroom but decided it was best to actually go in incase Prince Edward was watching her. She waited in there for 10 minutes, hidden in a cubical. She just wanted to go to her room and lie on her bed. She walked out of the cubicle and composed herself in the mirror. The dress truly was horrible. A full length black satin and lace detailed dress with big puffy sleeves and round necked so that no skin below the neck could be seen. There were buttons from the top to the waist on the back and a large bow just above her bum. The bottom of the dress was pleated and ruffled. It made her look like a half melted marshmallow, but at least her mother liked it. She smoothed down some of the folds and went back out to the party, hoping to avoid any more contact with Prince Edward.    
Luckily, when she left the bathroom she noticed Prince Edward was talking to one of her cousins. She turned to walk away from him, not wanting to be noticed when she nearly walked straight into her mother. 

“Here you are. This is Marcus. He’s a duke.” said her mother proudly.    
“Your Highness. It is lovely to meet you.” he smiled and kissed her hand as he bowed. His smile was different to Edwards. Warmer. He had black hair and stubble, as though he hadn’t shaved for a week. Serena never really had a thing for men with beards or mustaches. She thought they made a man look as though he didn’t care about his appearance, and she didn't like the thought of the scratchy whiskers as she kissed someone. He was more muscular than Prince Edward, and had dark brown eyes. She thought of Berenices eyes as she looked at him. They were a warm hazel brown. The memory of looking into her eyes made Serena's heart flutter. She shook the feeling away and focused on the man in front of her.    
“Would you like to, perhaps, get some food and a drink? I have a table by the fountain. I would be honoured if you would join me.” Marcus asked.    
“That would be nice. Thank you” said Serena, and she followed Marcus to his table. She had barely sat on her seat when 4 waiters came over with various trays of food for The Princess to help herself to. She took a few of the canapes, (Salmon and Caviar bruschetta, Lobster vol-au-vents, deviled eggs) and grabbed a glass of wine off a passing waitress. 

“This is a wonderful party. Beats the one i was at last week at King Felipe’s palace. The dancers and acrobats are incredible, and have you seen the fire juggler?” Marcus started. “And last month i was at King Mohammed VI palace for a party. He had real tigers and elephants outside in his gardens.”   
“I bet that was a sight” began Serena, but she couldn't say much more as Marcus began talking again. 

“It’s lovely to be at these parties after so long in the field. I was a surgeon in the army. I was right at the front line. Saving lives. There are countless people that wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for me!” he boasted proudly. He continued talking in this way, bragging about who he knows and what he has done, and where he has been, for at least half an hour. Serena making the odd noise of agreement to him, but he wasn’t really paying her much attention. Every time a waiter passed by she grabbed another glass of wine. Serenas mind, as bored as she was, wondered back to the shop earlier that day. She couldn't believe she had said out loud that she thought Berenice was beautiful, and the fact that Berenice heard was mortifying, but she hadn’t said anything back to her or made fun of her. Serena thought that was probably because she was the future Queen, but it was still nice all the same. She wondered what it would be like to have Berenice here now, talking to her instead of Boastful Marcus who only seemed interested in his own successes.

She sat there for an hour, pretending to listen while allowing her mind to roam, when thoughts of Berenice were interrupted by a cough to the side of her. She turned to see who it was. A tall slim man with ginger curly hair stood in front of her. 

“Pardon me for interrupting.” he said politely “I was just wondering if Princess Serena would mind terribly if i stole her away for a moment?” 

“Certainly!” Serena said quickly as she jumped up, desperate to get away from Marcus. “Excuse me Duke.” she said to him, then turned and linked the man to her side, and allowed herself to be steered away from the crowd out into the gardens. 

“My apologies, your highness. You just looked very bored. I myself have been subjected to Duke Marcus’s self centered boasts. I could see your mind was elsewhere, so i thought i would help you escape. I can leave you to your thoughts in the garden if you wish?” 

The man was about to turn to walk back inside as Serena grabbed his arm. “Thank you. Really. Thank you. I was beginning to lose the will to live!” She smiled at him, and he smiled back. His smile was warm and welcoming. It lit up his whole face and made his eyes shine. Serena felt instantly comfortable around him. “You could always accompany me on my walk around the garden if you like?”    
“I would like that very much, your highness.” and he offered her his arm. “I am Prince Henry by the way. I don’t usually attend any balls or parties from the other royals, however tonight my father made me. He says it is time that i settle down.” 

“Your father sounds very much like my mother” Serena laughed. “The only reason for this party is so i could find a suitor!” 

“It’s horrible isn’t it. Why are they so insistent that we must be married before we rule? It’s not like that will affect our reign!”

“I know. You’re right, and what if there isn’t any man i have met that i want to make my husband?” 

“Exactly. I haven’t found a woman that i want to spend the rest of my life with yet.” 

They carried on walking around the garden, arm in arm, past the angel fountain and around the rose bushes. Serena felt comfortable in his presence. He was warm and caring. They found they had lots in common the more they talked. Swimming, horses, cooking, binge watching Netflix shows, they soon lost track of time and both jumped when The Queen came up behind them. 

“There you are! I have been looking for you for over an hour now!” she said. Henry and Serena turned around at the sound of her voice. The Queen was looking quite stern at first, but the more she looked at the pair the more her face softened. 

“I am sorry, your majesty. It was my fault. It’s such a nice night that i thought we could walk around the gardens and we were talking and i must have lost track of the time.” Henry apologised. “I did not mean to monopolise The Princess’ time.”

“Oh no. You’re quite alright. I did not realise she was with you. You carry on!” she smiled “some of the guests are leaving now and i was going to get her to say goodbye, but i can see she is preoccupied. You two carry on. Forgive my intrusion.” and with that The Queen turned and went back into the house seemingly with a newfound spring in her step. 

“Thank you.” Serena smiled at Henry. 

“Its ok. I hope it has bought you a little more time to avoid going back in. I, however, do need to go. I’ll slip out through the gate at the side so you can hide out here a little more.”   
“You’re very kind. Thank you.” Serena smiled. “I would like to see you again though… if you would like to that is?” 

“I would like that very much. Maybe we can have a ‘Orange is the New Black’ binge watch. I promise you that you’ll love it.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me. I can make some of my avocado and spinach brownies. You honestly won’t even know they are there!” said Serena.    
“It’s a date then.” Henry replied. “You know where i am, just let me know when and i will be here.” and with that he kissed her on the cheek, wished her goodnight, and walked out of the side gate. Serena wandered around the garden for a little longer until she knew she could hide out no longer and went back into the party to say goodbye to the remaining guests. 


	5. Oh Demon alcohol, memories i can't recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. i didnt feel like writing after i broke my ankle and ended up in hospital.   
> chapter title from The Kinks - Alcohol.

Serena awoke the next morning with a pounding head. How many glasses of wine did she have? Her dresser pulled back the curtains and she cringed at the light, covering her head with the duvet. She was just drifting off back to sleep when the covers were pulled back off her and her mother was standing over her. 

“You really should learn to control your drinking Serena! Here, i got the cook to make you something to help the hangover.” Her mother was holding a thick green lumpy drink in front of her. “Come on, drink it up. I need to talk to you about last night. I’ll be waiting in the drawing room. Do not dawdle!” and with that The Queen left Serena’s room. 

She sniffed the drink and grimaced. It smelt vile and she was pretty sure if she drank it she would actually be sick. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom where she poured the drink down the sink. She turned the tap on and splashed her face with cold water before grabbing a glass she keeps next to the sink and filling it with water. She opened up her medicine cupboard and took out a couple of paracetamol, taking them with the water. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had certainly looked better. Grabbing the brush and tidying her hair up a bit, she then went to put on her dressing gown, deciding that today was a day to not get out of her pyjamas. Sliding her slippers onto her feet she went in search of her mother. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could relax and try to shake this hangover. 

Her mother was in the drawing room crocheting a blanket when Serena walked in, and she never raised her eyes to her until Serena was sat in the chair in front of her.   
“You should be dressed! It is not right for a woman to be in her pyjamas during the day, and especially a royal!” 

“Yes mother” she said sounding bored. Her mother had given her the ‘you should be well dressed at all times’ lecture at least 100 times before. “What did you want to talk to me about?”   
The Queen stared at Serena, eyes narrowing for a moment before she returned her attention to the blanket in front of her. “ I wanted to see how things went between Prince Henry and yourself last night? You seemed to be very close. You spent quite a bit of time with him in the gardens.” 

“He’s a nice person. I enjoyed his company.” 

“And?” asked The Queen, expectantly, “Are you going to see him again?” 

“I don’t know mother. Possibly. We got on well.” Serena didn’t want to make her newfound friendship with Henry into something her mother would try to pressure into something else. 

“Great. Well, i will have a message sent to him to invite him -” Serena interrupted her mother mid sentence.

“Mother, you will do no such thing. I can arrange my own personal life thank you very much, and i would kindly appreciate you keeping your nose out of it!” and with that Serena got up and stormed out of the drawing room, slamming the door behind her. 

“Serena?” she heard. The voice coming from a couple of doors down the hallway. “Is that you?” Serena went to where the voice was coming from. 

“Yes daddy. Its me.” 

“Have you and your mother been arguing again?” he asked lightly. He tried to stay out of their arguments as much as he could. 

Serena entered his office and gave her dad a hug. “She just doesn’t get that i am not interested in finding a husband right now. I may never be. All she seems to be bothered about is grandchildren. Do you know she is in there now making yet another baby blanket?” She knelt down next to his chair and placed her head on his legs. “I just want to be able to find the person i marry myself. It's not too much to ask is it?” 

Her dad started to stroke her hair. “I understand darling. I will try talking to her again. See if i can’t get her to back off a little bit. Give you some space.”

“Thank you dad. I just need a little space to think. Who knows, i may never get married,”

“And there would be nothing wrong in that my darling. I just want you to be happy. No matter what. I love you sweetheart. I’ll talk to your mother. See what i can do. So, what’s the show to watch for today?” he looked down at her sat in her pyjamas, knowing she wouldn’t be going anywhere today. 

“I don’t know yet. I’ll have to see if there is anything new.” 

“Okay sweetheart. Well, i really must get back to work. These parlement notes are not going to read themselves are the-” as he was nearing the end of his sentence he started to cough. He reached over to the table to grab his handkerchief and held it to his mouth while he coughed. Serena got up quickly and went to get him some water.   
“I am okay sweetheart. Do not worry yourself. Go on, you go and enjoy your shows.” Serena looked at her father with fear in her eyes. “Honestly, i am ok. See. The coughing has stopped. Go on, go back to bed for a bit. You look tired.” 

Serena didn’t want to leave her father, but she knew that there was no point trying to get him to let her stay. Her father was the softer of her two parents, but she also knew not to push him too far. As she was leaving, she didn’t see her father hiding his handkerchief, or that it was covered in blood.


	6. Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move Before I make a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for this taking an age to write and post. I hope its okay.   
> Chapter title from Into You - Ariana Grande

Once back in her room, Serena opens up her laptop and connects it to her projector. She is beginning to feel hungry now so decides to ring down to the kitchen to get some food. She knows she should have something healthier but decides today is a day for junk food and netflix. The amount of food she has ordered, however, is a bit extreme. It includes (but is not limited to) pancakes, hamburger, chips, pizza, cake and crisp. 

She gets herself comfy on the bed with the many plates and bowls on the bed around her and picks what to watch. She decides on Orange is the New Black. She had never watched it before but from its description it seemed good. She soon realised, that it wasn’t exactly what she expected, however she can’t say she was disappointed. Nearing the end of the first series, she began thinking of Berenice again. What would it be like if she was a normal person and not a royal? What if they were both in prison together? What if Berenice was thinking about Serena as much as she was about her? She desperately wanted to see her again, she just didn’t know how. 

She started to think of Prince Henry. He was such a kind and thoughtful man last night. She really would like to see him again too, but she knows it isn’t in the same way as she wants to see Berenice. She wants to befriend Henry. He is the first person she has ever felt comfortable around to just be herself and not be judged. She decided she needed to get to know Henry, and picks up the phone off the side and tells whoever answers that she wished to speak to him. It took an hour and another episode of Orange is the New Black before she got a response. 

“His Royal Highness Prince Henry for you Ma’am” the voice said, before she was connected to him. 

“Henry! How are you? I presume you got home safe.” 

“Good evening Serena. I am quite well thank you. To what do i owe the pleasure of this phone call?” 

“Oh…” Serena had suddenly become very shy. It was rare for her to be at a loss for words. “I-i-i was just wondering… erm… what you… erm… what you were doing on Friday?” she pauses for a moment trying to think of what to say next “It’s just, i have a ribbon cutting at a new community centre in Bath and i know it would be terribly dull but i thought you may like to come along? Together we may even make it fun?” 

“I would love to. I’ll have to rearrange a few things but i am sure it won’t be a problem.” 

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Great. I’ll send a car for you at 12? Is that okay?” a smile spreading across her face. She was feeling a lot more relaxed now. 

“That's great. I look forward to it.” the line went silent for a moment and then Serena heard a horrible retching noise. When Prince Henry finally came back to the phone Serena was laughing. 

“Sounds like someone can’t handle their alcohol!” she giggled. 

“Eugh. Sorry about that. I think i need to go back to bed.”

“I think so too. Go on. Get some rest and i’ll see you on Friday!” she said still laughing and put the phone down. 

By 4pm her hangover was practically gone. She was still lay in bed and munching on cold pizza, but she at least didn’t have a pounding head any more, and she had managed to get most of the way through Orange Is The New Black season one. She didn’t expect to enjoy it quite so much. She definitely didn’t expect such graphic sex scenes. She knows she should have been repulsed by them, (it was like watching pornography at times), but she wasn’t. She found she was more intrigued. How a woman could make another woman feel like that. She knew that some women did date women. She wasn’t stupid. She had just never thought about it that much. She had never thought about another woman’s body before either. Their curves. Their dimples. Their freckles. Their smiles. Their buttocks. It got her thinking, not of her own body, but of Berenices. She wondered, did she have a dip in her waist? Did she have freckles down her spine? Did she have pert breasts? Did she have dimples? Was she ticklish? Did she have sensitive spots? Did she have tattoos? Scars? 

Serena needed to see her again. She didn’t know why this woman intrigued her so, she just knew that she had to see her and get to know her. But how? 

She needed an excuse to go and get some new clothes, and meeting Henry on Friday was as good an excuse as any. 


End file.
